The Maelstrom of Group 935
by Darkness1080
Summary: What if Naruto was part of Group 935? What if he was Richtofen's personal assistant, as well as bodyguard? What happens when he meets up with Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo? How will he alter the world of Zombies? Read and find out, would you kindly? Pairing undecided. The title sucks, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.


**A/N: Good news everyone! I'm not dead after all! Seriously though, I apologize for my long absence. Life for me has been pretty hectic lately, and so I haven't been able to really write that much. Anyway, enough of me making excuses. This fic was really a spur of the moment thing. I've been playing Zombies a lot recently, and I could not ignore the urge to write this. With that said, I hope that you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zombies. If I did, do you really think I would be here, writing fanfiction about them?**

* * *

><p><em>It began long ago, on the battlefields of the great war. Two German scientists sought to harness dark and mysterious forces, buried for centuries. They believed their discoveries would assure Germany's ultimate victory, but they never could have imagined just what else their research would unearth. My name is Samantha, and I'm going to tell you how all of this really began.<em>

* * *

><p>In the laboratory of the German trenches on a war ravaged battlefield in Northern France, two men stood over an operating table. The first held a saw and looked to be cutting open the head of the body on the table, most likely to extract the brain. The man was of average height and had short black hair along with a thin mustache gracing his upper lip. At his hip was a Mauser C96, along with a standard combat knife. This man goes by many names such as The Butcher and The Doc, but his real name is Edward Richtofen. He is a field scientist as well as a doctor affiliated with Group 935.<p>

The man next to him was tall, standing at about 6'4 with shoulder length blond hair and cerulean blue eyes with slit pupils instead of normal ones. Six whisker-like marks graced his cheeks. His attire was peculiar, at least to Richtofen. His outfit consisted of a forest green flak jacket over a black long sleeved shirt, black ANBU style pants which were tucked into a pair of combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. The most peculiar thing was the headband he wore. The cloth was black, and engraved upon the metal was the Group 935 symbol. At the man's waist was a katana with a black sheath. This was Uzumaki Naruto, Richtofen's personal assistant and bodygurard. The man looked on sadly as Richtofen cut open the body on the table.

"Are you sure that this was necessary, Edward?" He questioned as the man finished cutting open the head. The scientist almost looked torn before looking at the taller blond with a stern face.

"To be honest, I am not exactly sure. It does not matter now, the deed has already been done. Now, get Maxis's brain into a suitable container. We must find a vessel for him." Richtofen ordered, with Naruto obeying. Richtofen merely stood there gazing at the body of his old friend, as well as mentor. He was unaware that he still held his saw in one hand. Yes, the man on the table was Dr. Ludvig Maxis, the former leader of group 935. When the sickness broke out around the camp, Maxis was sadly one of those infected. In order to preserve his mind, Richtofen had extracted it from his dying body.

Richtofen was so caught up in what he had done that he did not notice that Naruto had finished his task. Naruto did not disturb him, as he knew that he needed time to come to terms with what he had to do. After a few minutes, he turned around and saw three men jump into the laboratory through the holes in the walls and the broken windows.

The first came through the large hole in the wall in front of them, and looked to be American. The man brandished a Remington New Model Army at the other two cautiously.

The second came through a window on the left of the hole in the wall, and looked to be Russian. The man had a hatchet at his waist which was soaked in blood, and brandished an Olympia at the men.

The third came through a window on the right and was quite obviously Japanese. He had a katana at his waist and aimed his Mauser C96 at the others. They stood there for a moment, assessing the threat the others posed to them before shifting their attention to Richtofen and Naruto, without lowering their weapons. As they approached, Richtofen finally snapped out of his funk and set the saw on the table before gazing at his bloodsoaked hands as if he had no idea of what he had been doing. Before any of them had the chance to speak, they heard a loud creaking noise above them. Richtofen and Naruto already knew what it was, but the others did not and were astonished as they saw one of the giant robots looking in through the hole in the roof. They did not have much time to stare though, as the robot raised his massive foot to crush them. They each jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed.

After the robot had passed, the three intruders shifted their attention back to Naruto and Richtofen.

"Well, I suppose introductions are in order." Naruto remarked, seemingly not caring that he had three guns pointed at him. The American nodded slightly but made no move to lower his weapon, which made Naruto sigh.

"Now, would you kindly lower your weapons?" He questioned. The three slowly lowered their weapons, but the two group 935 members could tell that they were still tense. "Good. Now, I am Uzumaki Naruto, and the man behind me is Dr. Edward Richtofen, as I'm sure you already know." The intruders all raised an eyebrow at the fact that the blond knew of their mission but shook it off.

"The name's Dempsey. Tank Dempsey." The American introduced himself. His voice was gravelly and would be intimidating to lesser men. The next was the Russian.

"Nikolai Belinski." He stated with a very thick accent. Last but not least was the Japanese man.

"Masaki Takeo." He reluctantly said. Naruto nodded.

"Now that we all know each other, let's get going shall we?" Naruto asked, recieving nods. He grabbed Maxis's brain from a table and stored it away.

"Before we do anything or go anywhere, what exactly were your people doing here, German?" He demanded, staring at Richtofen. The man shook his head and walked past Tank before addressing the group.

"We don't have much time. They will return soon. We must get the 115 conversion generators operational, as they are essential to our survival." He said, brushing off Tank's question, which angered him. He wanted to demand an answer but didn't, as he didn't want to upset one of the only people who actually knew what to do. To emphasize Richtofen's point, numerous zombies started to tear down the makeshift barriers that he and Naruto had created. They each readied their weapons, with Naruto unsheathing his katana. Takeo raised an eyebrow, wondering if the blond really knew how to use the blade. Naruto motioned for the group to follow, and led them to a large generator on the upper level.

"Everyone, stand around the generator! That way, the conversion process is significantly shortened!" The blond barked. When the others were in position, he activated the generator.

"Initiating conversion sequence." The voice of Maxis rang out. Around the room, numerous holes opened up, and everyone besides Richtofen and Naruto were surprised to see zombies appear from the holes. These zombies were different, however. Whereas most of the creatures they had already encountered wore tattered remains of their uniforms, these zombies wore suits of armor and had glowing purple eyes instead of the normal orange.

Naruto swiftly decapitated one that attempted to swipe him, while the others merely shot them before they got too close. After about 10 seconds, the generator unleashed a large pulse of energy, killing all of the armored zombies.

"Conversion Process complete. Generator one now activated." Maxis's voice made itself known once again. The nearby Quick Revive machine jumped to life and immediately started playing its jingle, while an odd box opened on the other side of the room. They did not have time to investigate as the zombies had managed to break down the barriers and now proceeded to shuffle towards them. As they were dealt with, they noticed something odd floating in the box. It looked like a blood pack, and had an unearthly white glow around it.

"What the hell..." Tank muttered as he stared at it.

"Leave it. We will need it for later." Richtofen ordered. They nodded and took a step back. Seeing that they had some time before they were bombarded by the undead again, they each took a seat on crates around the room.

"Man, I need some fucking vodka." Nikolai said to himself, although they could all hear it.

"You and me both buddy." Tank remarked dryly. Richofen cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Now, we need to plan our next move. As I have already said, our main objective should be activating the generators. For this, we're going to have to split up. Since our numbers are uneven, there needs to be one group of three and one of two. One group needs to activate Station Three, while the other activates Station Two. We will meet up at the workshop, here." He said as he held out a map of the area.

"Alright. Since Richtofen and I are the only ones who know about the generators, we need to be in different groups. I'll take Nikolai and Takeo to Station Two, you and Tank can go to Station Three." The group nodded and split up. Richtofen opened the door which led to station three, but not before grabbing a shovel off of the wall. Naruto followed his example and grabbed the other shovel before leading his group through the door to Station Two. They exited into the trenches and paused as they looked up. For some reason, there were still pilots locked in combat in the air, as if they didn't know that there was a zombie outbreak occuring directly under them. They didn't spend too long taking in the sights, however, as they were once again bombarded by the undead.

Naruto, not wanting to waste any time, easily decimated the zombies in their way. Before heading through the next door, however, he took a small detour through a room on their right. He looked almost as if he were searching for something. Finding nothing, he led Takeo and Nikolai through the door, with them following silently. As soon as they were through the door, they saw the generator, as well as a bunker. Naruto quickly activated the generator and they were set upon once again by the armored zombies, though they seemed slightly stronger than before. Still, they managed to complete the process after 30 seconds.

"Alright, now that this thing is powered, what now?" Nikolai asked. Takeo didn't say anything, but gave Naruto his full attention.

"Follow me." The blond gestured them into the bunker, and they followed him. When they had entered the bunker, they saw an odd record on the table. Naruto grinned and grabbed it without hesitation.

"Good... a disc for the gramophone." He remarked. Takeo and Nikolai raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck do we need a gramophone?" The Russian questioned with not a hint of tact. Naruto smirked. He was starting to like Nikolai.

"All will be explained when we get to the dig site. Until then, follow me." He ordered, with the two reluctantly obeying. They didn't exactly enjoy not knowing what was going on, but really had no choice but to trust the blond as he and the German were the only ones who actually knew what to do. The blond nodded and walked up to a chalk drawing of what looked to be an MP40 on the other side of the room.

Naruto reached for the drawing and felt something being taken away from him before the gun manifested in his hands. Nikolai and Takeo blinked. They hadn't expected a gun to appear from thin air!

"A weapon manifesting from thin air... this defies reason!" Takeo exclaimed. Nikolai had to agree with him. He had seen some weird shit in his life, but nothing like that so far.

"True, but so do armies of the undead. There's some things that we are better off not knowing. This is one of them. Now, we have to meet up with the others." Naruto stated, recieving nods from the men. He led them outside after slinging his new gun over his right shoulder. Before they entered the workshop, he searched one of the trenches and found what he was looking for. It appeared to be a handle of some sorts.

"Excellent, one of the shield parts." Naruto said to himself as he stored away the part. He opened the door to the workshop before ascending the staircase, spotting Richtofen and Tank near the door to No Man's Land.

"About time you three showed up. The German and I here actually started to think you were dead." Tank remarked. Naruto ignored him and shifted his attention to Richtofen.

"Did you get your part?" He questioned. The German nodded and showed him his part. It was another part of the shield, and looked like a large bulletproof window. Naruto grinned and turned around to address the group. Before he could speak up, the voice of a little girl made itself known inside his and everyone else's head.

"_**Can you hear me? Please, I'm trapped here, and I just wanna go home!**_" The girl sounded as if she was about to burst into tears. Richtofen and Naruto knew this voice, and it's owner well, Naruto moreso than Richtofen.

_'Samantha. You of all people should know that I am trying to free you.' _ Naruto thought, addressing the voice in his head.

_**"I know Naruto... but I just don't know how much longer I can stand it here." **_The now named Samantha replied.

_'Just hang on a little longer. Mark my words, you will be free.'_ He said reassuringly. The girl seemed satisfied and left him alone.

"The fuck... did anyone hear a little girl just now?" Tank asked, holding his head as he tried to make sense of it. His answer came in the form of nods from everyone. It was Richtofen who spoke up.

"Yes... that was Samantha. You will be hearing more of her as we complete the steps." He explained, only confusing him even more.

"Steps? Steps to what?" The marine questioned.

"As I have already told Nikolai and Takeo, all will be explained when we reach the dig site. When we are there, we will answer any question you may have." Naruto assured him. He seemed reluctant but still agreed.

"Yeah, I REALLY need some fucking vodka right now." Nikolai said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Naruto opened the door to No Man's Land, and they followed, finally spotting the Dig site not far from them.

"Isn't that where we need to go?" Nikolai asked as he pointed to the Dig Site.

"Yes... but we must now exercise extreme caution. What we have faced so far is nothing compared to what we will face at the dig site. The undead will come in much higher numbers now, so whatever you do, do NOT drop your guard, unless you want to end up like one of them." Richtofen cautioned. Naruto looked to his right and swore as he saw one of the giants coming, which just had to be Odin, who patrolled No Man's Land.

"Everyone! Stay out of the robot's footsteps!" He barked as the robot slowly but surely made its way to them. They did not have time to discuss their situation further as a massive wave of the undead came up from the ground. Seeing their sheer numbers, they each backed up stood back to back so they could not get taken down from behind. Naruto's newly bought MP40 proved useful as the machine gun shredded through the zombies. Nikolai merely blasted them away before they got too close with his Olympia, Tank swiftly dispatched them with his revolver, and Richtofen and Nikolai used their Mauser's to deal with them. After what seemed like hours passed, they finally slowed down enough for the group to take a breather.

"We sure kicked some freakbag ass! Hooah motherfuckers!" Tank exclaimed. The rest grinned at his attitude, even Takeo, who normally despised loud people.

"Yeah we did. Now, we need to activate stations four and five. You guys know what to do. This time, however, I'll go with Tank to Station 4, you guys go to station five." Naruto ordered. They split up, and as Richtofen led the others to Station Five, Tank faced Naruto with a smirk.

"Well then blondie, looks like its just you and me." Tank remarked.

"Don't get any ideas, Dempsey." Naruto said with a smirk similar to Tank's own. The marine glared murdurously at the blonde, which only served to make him more amused.

"Whatever blondie. Let's just get this damn generator active." Dempsey said as he motioned for Naruto to lead him to the generator, which he did. It didn't take long to reach it, and once they did Naruto immediately activated it. They did the same routine with the armored zombies before the generator powered up. The nearby Juggernog machine quickly jumped to life and started blaring its jingle, similar to how the quick revive machine had earlier. Naruto immediately bought a bottle of it and threw it away after a few sips due to how awful it tasted. A sip was all that was required anyway. He let loose a loud belch and felt himself grow stronger from the chemically engineered drink.

"You should drink some too. We're going to need it in the future." He told Dempsey. Dempsey had never seen the drink before and wondered just how the hell a bottle of soda would help him, but he bought one anyway. After all, Naruto hadn't steered him wrong yet. As soon as the liquid entered his mouth, he regretted it. It was by far the worst thing he had ever tasted. He forced the foul drink down and violently threw the bottle away. He dry heaved a bit but managed to get ahold of himself. Naruto, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off at seeing the marine freak out over a drink.

"Blonde bastard... why the fuck didn't you tell me it was that bad!?" He screamed. After Naruto had finally stopped hysterically laughing, he replied.

"I wanted to see your reaction. Anyway, don't you feel stronger than you did before?" Naruto asked. Tank still wanted to choke him but forced down the urge as he felt himself growing stronger. He felt like he could take on one of the giant robots.

"This work like a flak jacket or something?" He mumbled to himself.

"Something like that. Anyway, all of them have some sort of positive effect. Juggernog makes you more durable, Speed Cola makes you reload faster, Stamin-Up makes you run faster, even through the mud, and Mule Kick lets you carry more. There's a lot more, but I really don't want to explain them all right now." He finished his explanation as he saw Tank take it all in. The marine was honestly shocked. If those things would have been mass produced... he shuddered to think of what would happen.

"Now, let's regroup with the others." Naruto said, recieving a nod from Tank. They made sure to check for Odin or any of the robots and when they saw none were coming, they hurried through the footstep. They saw the other three waiting for them near a carriage at the dig site. It was then that they noticed their new weapons. They each now had an MP40, thanks to the one drawn on the wall directly across from them.

"Alright, there's only one generator left, and then we can access the dig site." Naruto said, excited at how close they were. They all got up to get the last generator when they heard a loud siren blaring across the entire battlefield.

"Where I come from, sirens are never a good sign." Tank remarked, sounding almost nervous, which was odd coming from the confident marine.

"Just fucking great. Why does one of them choose to appear now!?" Naruto growled in annoyance. He and Richtofen knew what was coming, and it was going to be anything but pretty.

As the siren died down, they saw it land in front of them. It wore a massive suit of steel armor with a thick glass facemask which showed that the person inside was a zombie. The thing had a claw on one arm and a flamethrower on the other. It stood there for a moment before it charged for them. They could each think of only one thing to describe the situation.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's chapter one. I've been dying to write this recently and I do hope that you enjoyed it. You guys probably noticed the special interaction between Naruto and Samantha. Don't worry, I'll elaborate on their relationship in the future. Also, I know Naruto's outfit is a bit weird for the time period, but I really couldn't come up with anything else. Yes, I am aware that Origins is not really how the Zombies storyline began, but my version of it will be a bit... different than it really is. After all, I need to change some things around in order to make it work. This story will run all the way through Black Ops 2 Zombies. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to leave some nice, long reviews telling me what you liked or disliked about this story. As an author, I live off of reviews.**


End file.
